Les plaisirs de l'Equitation
by Berarlianie
Summary: Et si la présence d'Heero dans l'école de Relena avait des conséquences insoupçonnées ? Chacun sa façon de monter et ça Dorothy ne s'en plaint pas.


**Titre :** Les plaisirs de l'équitation

**Auteur :** co-production de Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Rating :** **T** (s'il est là ce n'est pas pour rien !)

**Genre :** TWT, Amitié, Délire fait à partir d'une image trouvée sur le net,

**Disclaimer :**  
L'image n'est pas de nous, on se base juste sur elle pour écrire cette... histoire dirons-nous. Le lien se trouve sur notre profil  
Les acteurs ne nous appartiennent pas non plus (les pauvres).

**Acteurs :** Heero, Quatre, Noin, Pagan, Relena, Zechs et Dorothy

* * *

**Les plaisirs de l'équitation**

* * *

Royaume de Sank AC195 : 

Relena venait de créer son école en septembre et y rassemblait des élèves pour les protéger de la guerre, mais aussi pour pouvoir plus facilement faire passer son message de paix. Convaincre les gens que seule la discussion pouvait régler les problèmes, voilà son but.

Parmi les nouvelles arrivantes se trouvait Dorothy. C'était assez étonnant car quand on connaissait mieux la jeune fille on pouvait se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans une école qui prônait la paix sans les armes, à part espionner, puisque elle-même adorait la guerre.

µµµ

Un mois plus tard, Quatre Raberba Winner et Heero Yuy avaient aussi intégré l'école pour la plus grande joie de Lucrezia Noin et de Relena.

De son côté, Dorothy suivait Relena partout dans ses déplacements la vénérant, la mettant sur un piédestal. Tout ce qu'elle faisait n'était que réussite à ses yeux. Et bien que la plupart du temps la blonde fasse en effet du mieux qu'elle pouvait, l'attitude de Catalonia pouvait paraître superficielle. Après tout à la Romefeller on savait bien lécher les bottes des personnes que l'on jugeait utile puis les jeter au loin sans préavis.

Cependant ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune fille admirait véritablement Relena. Même si leurs idées différaient souvent, la souveraine essayait toujours de défendre son point de vue du mieux qu'elle pouvait et son courage ainsi que sa fraîcheur n'avaient pas laissé Dorothy indifférente. Plus tard, Relena ferait une fameuse politicienne. C'est ainsi que la blonde décolorée avait décidé de devenir loyale envers la princesse voir même de devenir amie avec elle.

Mais plus les jours passaient depuis l'arrivée des deux garçons, plus Catalonia se rendait compte que son amie avait aussi une perte de goût, qu'elle était moins vivante, qu'elle perdait de l'entrain dans ses motivations. Cela ne pouvait être dû qu'à l'ennui, c'est vrai qui survivrait à cet amas d'idées pacifistes débitées plusieurs heures chaque jour ? Personne assurément ! Il lui fallait un peu de divertissement !

Ravie par son idée, elle se demande ce qu'elle va pouvoir lui proposer, parce que ce n'est pas tout de trouver quelque chose qui plaise à Mademoiselle Peacecraft, il faut aussi que ça plaise à Dorothy. Mais surtout, il faut qu'elle ait l'autorisation de Lucrezia pour la mettre en pratique, parce qu'entre Noin et Pagan, il n'y a presque pas moyen d'approcher la jeune fille tellement elle est protégée et couvée par ses sbires.

Avec une longue liste de ce qu'elle pourrait proposer, Dorothy se présente chez Lucrezia pour savoir si elle pouvait, oui ou non, le proposer à son amie ! Ça ne sert à rien de lui présenter quelque chose si c'est pour lui refuser cette joie par après.

C'est avec une figure jusque par terre, les sourcils tombant que la blonde sort du bureau de Noin. Elle ne pourra pas proposer une promenade en ville, ni du lèche-vitrine dans les rues du quartier chic de Sank. Elle avait voulu proposer une longue ballade dans la forêt avoisinante qui lui a été tout aussi radicalement interdite. Sauf sous haute escorte, Relena ne quittera pas l'enceinte de l'école. Mais ça cette dernière ne devait surtout pas le savoir.

Ça n'arrangeait pas le problème de Dorothy, toute sa liste était rayée maintenant de rouge ou de réalisable avec d'autres personnes or elle avait envie d'avoir son amie pour elle seule. Elle devait la partager pendant le plus clair de son temps, alors elle voulait être son petit rayon de soleil dans sa détresse grâce à elle seule, qu'elle lui rende le sourire, enfin que son visage s'illumine comme elle illuminait le sien.

Et puis comment s'amuser quand on est entourée de garde du corps plus rustres les uns que les autres ? Ils n'étaient même pas de véritables soldats qui connaissaient la guerre. Encore la faute de la politique de sa chère Relena.

Pourtant tous ses refus n'ôtaient pas l'envie de la blonde de trouver une solution. Elle savait bien que tout ce qu'elle pourra trouver n'égalera jamais un peu d'attention d'Heero Yuy. Dès qu'elle les avaient vus dans la même pièce elle avait parfaitement compris que Relena aimait beaucoup le brun si ce n'est plus. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas l'air réciproque.

Mais ça aussi, Dorothy pouvait le comprendre, le brun était totalement voué à sa cause et n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de Relena, c'était donc son devoir à elle, Dorothy Catalonia, de trouver une occupation ludique et distrayante à son amie pour qu'elle ne se dessèche pas avant l'heure.

Deux jours plus tard, une idée lumineuse lui vient en tête, comme ça se passe dans l'enceinte de l'école et même dans l'école même, Dorothy n'a pas besoin de demander l'autorisation. Il ne fallait plus que trouver le moment idéal pour la réaliser...

µµµ

Tard le soir, Catalonia sortait de sa séance d'escrime, après son entraînement elle avait revu ses positions toute seule devant la glace, pour qu'on ne puisse plus parer à ses coups. Et puis elle était tellement belle, ce serait dommage de ne pas s'admirer !

Au détour d'un couloir un peu sombre, elle croise Relena qui fait une promenade nocturne dans le hall.

-« Vous n'êtes pas encore couchée ? » Demande Dorothy toute prévenante.

-« Non, je réfléchissais. Le sommeil me fuit depuis quelque temps. » Avoue Relena heureuse mais aussi un peu confuse.

Cela lui faisait plaisir mine de rien d'avoir un peu de compagnie malgré tout elle aurait préféré quelqu'un d'autre que Dorothy. Pas qu'elle trouva la blonde désagréable, seulement elle ne se sentait pas toujours très à l'aise avec elle.

-« Je vous trouve très en beauté, cette tenue vous va beaucoup mieux que les tenues d'écolières qui vous font un peu trop sage, je trouve. » Complimente Catalonia en découvrant la tenue, quelque chose d'assez chic mais tout en douceur, des bas blancs avec des chaussures classiques, un corsaire beige serré aux genoux, un chemisier blanc avec par-dessus un gilet sans manche prune et enfin une longue veste blanche.

Mademoiselle Peacecraft rougit légèrement. Ah ! Si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait avoir ce genre de compliments pour elle, mais c'est à peine s'il la regarde...

-« Peut-être qu'en vous changeant les idées vous dormirez mieux ! » Propose Dorothy se rendant compte que toutes les conditions sont réunies pour rendre un vrai sourire de bonheur à son amie.

-« Oui, me dépenser me ferait du bien également ! » Admet Relena en souriant à la jeune fille.

-« Une petite promenade à cheval ça vous dit ? » Demande La Catalonia.

-« Ho ! Ca me ferait grand plaisir, mais il faut réveiller Pagan qu'il nous prépare nos montures. »

-« Mais non voyons, ce ne serait pas très correct de le déranger à cette heure-ci, et puis nous n'avons pas besoin de sortir de l'école vous savez. » Expliqua Dorothy en retenant un sourire espiègle. La naïveté de la princesse était parfois étonnante.

-« Ah ? »

-« Mais oui princesse, regardez tout l'espace qu'il y a dans le hall de l'école » Dit Catalonia avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé après avoir désigné ledit hall du bras contenant sa visière.

-« Oui, il y a beaucoup d'espace, mais que va-t-on faire ? »

-« C'est un jeu très amusant auquel je jouais avec les enfants des servantes dans la demeure de mon grand-père, c'était très amusant, quand il pleuvait et que nous ne pouvions pas sortir. » Explique frénétiquement Dorothy les joues rougies par les souvenirs. Son cousin Treize Khushrenada et Zechs Merquize ne voulaient pas souvent jouer avec la petite fille qu'elle était à leurs yeux, surtout quand tous deux avaient réellement intégré l'armée.

Devant l'exubérance de son amie, Relena pense bien qu'elle va tenter le jeu. Elle se sent tellement seule, désespérée que ça ne peut que lui faire du bien de se changer les idées.

-« Et ça se joue comment, ma chère Dorothy ? »

-« On va circuler à quatre pattes dans le hall en imitant des chevaux ! » Avoue la blonde décolorée.

La princesse regarde le sol et plisse un peu le nez avant de regarder son corsaire.

-« Je ferais mieux d'enlever mon pantalon ! » Dit la blonde.

Dorothy venait de faire des compliments sur sa tenue, elle n'allait pas l'abîmer, si cet ensemble la mettait tellement en valeur, elle le passerait de nouveau sous peu pour qu'Heero la voit dedans. Peut-être qu'il penserait à autre chose que la guerre une fois qu'il l'aurait aperçue portant ces vêtements. Mais si elle est salie et irrécupérable, ses chances que Cupidon touche le cœur du brun deviendraient nulles.

Dorothy n'en demandait pas tant, rendre le sourire à son amie était la seule récompense qu'elle espérait, mais avoir l'aubaine de voir l'héritière de Sank en petite tenue, elle se sentait déjà heureuse comme une gourmande devant l'étalage d'un pâtissier.

Par contre elle se sent moins en joie en voyant ce qui se présente devant ses yeux amourachés. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle supposait une jolie culotte en dentelle de couleur pastelle, ni même un charmant string qui lui laisserait voir deux hémisphères convoités, non devant ses yeux apparaissaient une chose grise, à la forme étrange et qui plus est en métal !

N'étant pas née de la dernière pluie elle comprit de suite de quoi il s'agissait : une ceinture de chasteté. Mais pourquoi donc sa si précieuse Relena portait un tel instrument moyenâgeux ?

-« Vous portez ce genre de chose ! On ne s'en douterait pas ! Cela vous gêne de me parler de la raison de sa présence ? »

Relena rougit légèrement, Lucrézia lui avait fait croire que toutes les filles en portaient à partir d'un certain âge. Au vu de la réaction de Dorothy ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.

-« Mademoiselle Noin m'a dit que c'était mieux d'en mettre une, surtout depuis qu'il y avait des garçons dans l'école ! » Avoue en rougissant encore plus la princesse.

-« Vous pouvez l'enlever, il n'y a que nous deux ici ! » Insiste Dorothy.

-« Je ne sais pas ! Parce que j'ai reçu une fessée parce que je ne l'avais pas, il y a deux jours ! » Murmure Relena.

Le sang de la Catalonia ne fait qu'un tour, ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, quelqu'un a osé lever la main sur sa douce princesse. Délicatement Dorothy prend le bras droit de la jeune fille et la fait tourner sur elle-même, parce qu'elle ne l'avait encore vu que de face.

Pour finir Dorothy ne savait pas si elle préférait la vue de cette ceinture de chasteté ou ce qu'elle voyait sur le postérieur royal. Celui qui l'avait fessée, n'y était pas allé de main morte. On aurait même dit des marques de cravaches.

-« Qui vous a fait ça ! » S'indigne la blonde décolorée.

-« C'est Mademoiselle Noin, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi... » Voyant l'air de Dorothy elle entreprit de la rassurer : « Ce n'est pas grand chose, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai presque plus mal maintenant. »

-« Vous devez garder ceci jour et nuit ! » S'outrage de plus belle Dorothy réalisant l'état dans lequel a été mise sa douce pour un non port de l'objet de torture devant ses yeux.

-« L'autre jour, j'ai voulu aller poser la question à Heero » Commence Relena en rosissant légèrement. « J'étais en nuisette avec mon peignoir par au-dessus, je voulais comprendre pourquoi je devais mettre ce genre de culotte depuis qu'il était là. Il est si intelligent qu'il aurait su m'expliquer. » Avoue la princesse en mettant une main sur sa joue pour en masquer la rougeur. Et puis elle doit bien s'avouer à elle-même, puisqu'elle ne l'avouera à personne, qu'elle espérait avoir la chance de voir Heero torse-nu.

Mademoiselle Peacecraft marque une pause avant de reprendre son explication, parce que Dorothy la regarde l'air de ne rien comprendre, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

-« Je marchais donc dans le couloir, quand la porte de Mademoiselle Noin s'est ouverte, elle m'a regardée de la tête au pied, m'a tiré par le bras et m'a répété, gestes à l'appui que je devais mettre cette culotte en remplacement de ma culotte. » Avoue en rougissant à nouveau la blonde.

Dorothy lui sourit, elle comprend d'où vient le problème. La chambre de Noin se situant à la jonction entre l'aile des filles et l'aile des garçons. Il ne fallait pas avoir une licence de psychologie pour comprendre où se rendait la princesse si légèrement vêtue.

-« Comme vous ne portez rien sous vos nuisettes, vous n'y avez pas pensé ! »

-« C'est cela même ! » Avoue Relena heureuse que quelqu'un la comprenne si facilement.

-« Pour notre jeu, vous auriez meilleur si vous l'enleviez. Il n'y a personne d'autres que nous ici » Insiste Dorothy pour en revenir à son idée première.

Mademoiselle Peacecraft hésite, il n'a pas envie de recevoir une deuxième correction en s'entendant dire que c'est pour l'honneur de la famille, que Mademoiselle Noin la surveille, qu'il est inconvenant pour une jeune femme de bonne famille de circuler près d'un jeune homme sans cette ceinture. Lucrézia a bien insisté qu'elle ne voulait plus surprendre la princesse sans cette protection.

Mais après quelques secondes Relena se dit qu'après tout Dorothy était une jeune fille tout comme elle. On ne pourrait donc pas la blâmer ! Heero ne viendrait pas jusqu'ici à cette heure, et elles étaient loin de la chambre de Mademoiselle Noin.

-« D'accord ! » Déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire. « Je veux bien la retirer pour que nous puissions nous amuser, du moment que vous ne répétiez pas à Noin... » Dit Relena en détachant le désagréable objet.

-« Que je ne lui répète pas ? » S'étonna passablement Dorothy en haussant ses énormes sourcils à la fois joyeuse et étonnée du revirement de situation.

Elle aurait cru que Relena aurait eu plus de mal à désobéir, surtout avec de telles punitions à la clef. Comme si une jeune femme aussi fantastique que la Princesse Peacecraft avait besoin d'être punie... Sottises !

-« Oui je ne voudrais pas recevoir une nouvelle fois la fessée... La cravache de Mademoiselle Noin fait mal vous savez... » Avoua la princesse en passant doucement une main sur son derrière délicat à présent dénudé.

-« Je veux bien vous croire. Il est encore bien marqué, il faudrait penser à mettre de la crème dessus qu'il ne reste pas de cicatrice, ce serait dommage. » Avoue Dorothy en regardant les deux hémisphères de la blonde. « Je vous en mettrai quand nous aurons fini notre jeu. »

-« Oui, expliquez-moi, que nous puissions commencer. » Dit joyeusement Relena.

-« Pour jouer à ce jeu, il faut se mettre à quatre pattes. » Commence à expliquer Dorothy.

-« Comme ça ! » Demande la princesse en prenant position.

-« Parfait ! » Avoue la Catalonia en ramassant la ceinture de velours sur le corsaire de soie blanc.

Sans que Relena ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passe, la blonde décolorée lève une jambe et se met à cheval par dessus son dos puis s'y assied légèrement avant de passer la ceinture dans sa bouche princière lui ôtant toute à fait la possibilité de se rouspéter.

La cavalière arbore un grand sourire, se souvenant des parties de jeux qu'elle a faites avec les fils du marmiton ou de la cuisinière de son grand-père. De son épée, elle donne une légère tape sur le postérieur de sa princesse, il ne faudrait pas le marquer plus qu'il ne l'est, agite la ceinture en guise de rênes et lance un retentissant :

-« Hue ! »

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Relena commence à avancer dans cette étrange posture. L'ordre était venu et elle l'avait exécuté sans réfléchir, maintenant elle se trouvait vraiment dans une drôle de situation... Sa raison la poussait à se demander ce qu'elle faisait ainsi à quatre pattes à circuler dans la hall son amie sur le dos. Dorothy avait parlé d'amusement, mais elle se trouvait plutôt grotesque. Le divertissement pour la princesse n'avait pas cette forme là !

Prise dans ses réflexions, Relena n'avait pas réalisé que sa cavalière rit, son timbre est si clair, ça lui fait plaisir que la blonde s'amuse, parce qu'elle se trouve toujours aussi ridicule, quoique maintenant qu'elle pensait moins au fait qu'elle était à quatre pattes, fesses à l'air avec une ceinture dans la bouche et Dorothy appuyée sur ses reins, il est vrai que cela commençait à lui changer les idées.

Son bel Heero était passé au second plan, tout comme toutes ses responsabilités et préoccupations par rapport à la guerre qui faisait rage. Elle a enfin d'un peu de temps pour elle et pour faire quelque chose qui ne soit ni pour la paix, ni les autres. Et il faut bien l'avouer, elle ne s'était pas détendue comme cela depuis la mort de son regretté père, et tout bien considéré, elle se sentait très bien comme ça.

Plus la princesse avançait, plus elle prenait plaisir à ce jeu étrange, mais surtout à l'amusement de sa cavalière, tout compte fait elle ne se referait pas sourit Relena, elle ferait toujours passer le bien être des autres avant le sien.

Relena ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui avait amusé son amie à cette situation ! Quoi que Dorothy était une jeune enfant à l'époque et que les plaisirs sont souvent différents dans l'enfance ! Mais alors pourquoi s'amuse-t-elle toujours de ce jeu ?

Arrivé au bout du hall, Relena se retourne et repart dans le sens inverse, après avoir senti qu'on tirait sur un des deux côtés de la ceinture toujours dans sa bouche. Elle commence à avoir un peu mal aux genoux, mais la cordelière qu'elle a dans la mâchoire l'empêche de le signaler à l'amazone.

Alors que la princesse effectue son deuxième passage devant les escaliers, elle réalise qu'elle ne perçoit plus le rire de son amie, Relena s'en étonne et s'en inquiète également.

De nouveau devant les escaliers, Dorothy tire sur les rênes en disant :

-« Ho ! »

Relena s'arrête, elle ne sent plus le poids de son amie sur son dos, la pression de sa ceinture se relâche sur sa bouche.

-« C'était plus amusant quand j'étais enfant ! Est-ce que vous vous êtes amusée au moins ? » S'informe Dorothy en aidant la jeune fille à se relever.

-« Je me suis surtout amusée de votre amusement ! J'ai un peu mal au dos, mais ça va passer ! » Sourit la princesse.

-« J'ai de quoi vous soulager dans ma chambre si vous voulez bien m'accompagner ! » Dit avec sollicitude Catalonia en ramassant le corsaire et l'horrible culotte en ferraille pour éviter à Relena de devoir se baisser, surtout si elle avait mal au dos.

Mademoiselle Peacecraft emboîte le pas à son amie, celle-ci la guide jusqu'à sa chambre, la prie de se coucher sur son lit, ce que fait sans rechigner la princesse après avoir ôté sa veste blanche et son gilet prune.

Dorothy revient rapidement avec deux tubes.

-« Je vais commencer par soulager votre dos en le massant avec un gel décontractant. Après je passerai une pommade nourrissante sur votre fessier, si vous me le permettez ! » Déclare poliment Catalonia tout en dévissant déjà le premier tube. Elle est persuadée que la blonde n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient, pour le deuxième tube c'était une autre paire de manches.

Mais pour l'instant ça ne tracassait pas la jeune femme, elle savourait de pouvoir laisser courir ses mains sur les hanches de Relena, de lui faire un massage qui lui arrachait des petits gémissements de contentement.

Voulant pouvoir continuer de caresser sa princesse Dorothy prolonge les soins durant une petite demi-heure. Puis elle vient mettre sa bouche près de l'oreille de Relena.

-« Puis-je soulager votre fessier ? » Demande Dorothy en s'essuyant les mains dans un essuie qu'elle avait prévu à cet effet.

-« Hm, pourquoi pas ! » Répond d'une voix enrouée la demoiselle.

µµµ

Comme tous les matins, Lucrezia commence sa tournée par la chambre de Mademoiselle Peacecraft, son frère lui en a confié la garde, alors elle la surveille comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

C'est en finissant de se coiffer qu'elle pousse délicatement la porte pour ne pas réveiller la princesse trop brusquement. Mais une vision d'horreur s'offre à ses yeux.

Pas de Relena dans le lit. Effrayée, Noin ouvre la porte en grand et se précipite dans la chambre, non elle n'a pas rêvé, il n'y a bien personne ici.

Réfléchissant le plus rapidement qu'elle peut, elle décide d'aller réveiller Dorothy, sachant que la jeune fille vénère Mademoiselle Peacecraft, elle viendra sûrement lui donner un coup de main pour la retrouver.

Au pas de courses, elle longe tout le couloir pour arriver devant l'appartement privé de Catalonia et là, sans même frapper, elle ouvre la porte en grand pour apostropher l'envoyée de la Romefeller.

Sa tête échevelée sort de la couette et lui fait un « chut » en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres, délicatement pour ne pas réveiller « la belle au bois dormant », Dorothy soulève un coin de la couverture pour lui montrer la princesse endormie.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe des lèvres de Noin. C'est même plus que de l'apaisement. C'est une solution à ses tourments parce que Relena est bien là en tenue d'Eve, dans un demi-sommeil, elle reprend la main de Catalonia pour la remettre sur son ventre.

Tout doucement Lucrezia referme la porte pour ne pas les déranger. Presque en sautillant, elle retourne dans ses appartements. Elle refait un peu son maquillage avant d'allumer le visiophone pour appeler Zechs.

C'est avec un sourire radieux qu'elle accueille le blond.

-« Ma sœur a passé une bonne nuit ? » S'informe Merquize.

-« Oui, et je crois que vous pouvez arrêter de vous tracasser, je viens de découvrir quelque chose qui va vous faire grand plaisir. »

-« L'horrible garçon dont elle est amoureuse a enfin quitté l'établissement ? » Demande Zechs déjà de bonne humeur.

-« Non pas encore mais vous n'avez à vous tracasser de ça ! »

La jeune femme voit l'homme en face d'elle froncer des sourcils, quand ils parlent ensemble et qu'ils sont seuls, le blond enlève toujours son masque.

-« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux que ça ? » Finit par demander Zechs puisque sa plus fidèle amie le fait languir.

-« Je viens de retrouver votre sœur entièrement déshabillée dans le lit de son amie Dorothy ! Vous croyez que je dois lui laisser cette ceinture, nous nous sommes trompés sur toute la ligne, elle ne doit pas apprécier Heero pour son physique, mais pour autre chose. »

-« Oui, oui vous pouvez la lui enlever, c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle que j'entends là. Il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle compromette notre famille en fréquentant un manant ou pire qu'elle se retrouve avec un bâtard sur les bras. Je crois que je vais passer une très bonne journée. Donc autant laisser ce petit emmerdeur surveiller ma sœur, cela évite de payer quelqu'un, il n'y a plus de problème. »

Pour Lucrezia aussi ce serait une bonne journée, elle se sentait un peu soulagée, n'ayant jamais apprécié d'obliger Relena à mettre cet objet de torture et de devoir être dure avec elle comme deux jours auparavant. C'était une jeune fille si agréable... Mais elle ne savait rien refuser à Zechs, l'amour pouvait parfois jouer des mauvais tours...

Pour la princesse aussi ce serait une grande journée, elle allait recouvrir un peu de liberté, ça ne devait pas être amusant de porter ça toute la journée. Dorothy était elle entièrement satisfaite : non seulement elle avait rendu le sourire à son amie et était plus proche d'elle que jamais, mais en plus elle l'avait débarrassée de la principale source de ses soucis !

**Fin**

Ou comment écrire une histoire à partir d'une photo bizarre trouvée sur le net !


End file.
